<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free! Birthday One-shots by taupeus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009317">Free! Birthday One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeus/pseuds/taupeus'>taupeus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Little cameos from other characters, Mastermind!Natsuya, Naked!Natsuya, Rated M for mentions of smut, Strangers to Lovers, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight praise kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeus/pseuds/taupeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I'll be uploading Free! characters x reader one-shots on their birthdays!</p><p>1. Birthday Suit [Natsuya Kirishima] - 08/20/20<br/>2. Angel from Next Door [Nao Serizawa] - 08/27/20<br/>3. Distractions [Sousuke Yamazaki] - 09/14/20<br/>4. ? [Makoto Tachibana] - 11/17/20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Natsuya/Reader, Serizawa Nao/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Birthday Suit [Natsuya Kirishima]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the title says--just birthday suits and implied!birthday sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You quietly open the door to your shared apartment. Checking your phone, you see that it’s only been 30 minutes past 12 midnight.</p><p> </p><p>The lights were off. You guess that your boyfriend must be asleep by now. He didn’t wait up but he must’ve been tired from practice, for sure.</p><p> </p><p>You’re careful not to startle the sleeping b<strike> eauty </strike>runette as you enter your bedroom, leaving your bag on the dresser.</p><p> </p><p>Making a turn to head over to the bed, your shoulders tense up when you accidentally elbow something round and compact. It causes a loud thud as soon as it hits the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!—“ you cover your mouth and worry washes all over your face. But you look over to Natsuya and realize that he hasn’t even moved an inch. Laughing through your nose, you wonder why you’re even worried when Natsuya has always been quite the heavy sleeper.</p><p> </p><p>After picking up the object and placing it back on the dresser, you tiptoe your way to his edge of the bed. You turn on the lamp on the nightstand, kneeling on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He has an arm hooked under his pillow. The dark blue comforter covers him only up to his waist, exposing his bare top. Resting your head on top of your hand, and your elbow on the bed, you get a  better –much appreciated– view of your lover.</p><p> </p><p>Even in his sleeping form, Natsuya still looks like a dream. You couldn’t help but trace your finger along those unfairly long and curled eyelashes then down to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>You pull away when Natsuya shifts a little and something catches your eye. <em> He smiled! </em></p><p> </p><p>Lightly trailing kisses from his cheek down to his jaw, you decide that you’re waking him up tonight. He grunts a little, before opening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Initial confusion turns to warmth—he greets you, “hey, beautiful.” and proceeds to move a palm up to caress your cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, baby.” Leaning into his touch, you greet him back.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you dreaming about?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>He leans into you for a kiss before he sits up, scoots over, and lets you climb onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I took so long. They needed extra manpower for the project so I had to stay behind. Then the lines at the station were so long so I took a cab then it took a wrong turn. That did <em> not </em>go well and then—“</p><p> </p><p>He presses his lips to yours once more, cutting you off. Pulling back, he brushes a few strands of your hair away from your face.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you— and you’re here now. That’s all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>That puts a smile on your face.</p><p>“I love you too, Natsu.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, he grabs you by your thighs, rests his back on the headboard, and has you straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, you get a feel for the growing erection that’s pressing onto you from underneath the sheets— and that the sheets are likely the <em> only </em>thing keeping him from getting into your pants.</p><p> </p><p>“If you haven’t gotten me a present yet, I think you know what I want...” Natsuya says, moving his lips along your neck while caressing your sides.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That hits the spot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That explains the birthday suit, then?” You tease.</p><p>Natsuya presses his forehead to yours, “you know me so well.”</p><p> </p><p>He leans into you for another kiss but you place your hands on top of his bare chest, preventing him from making another move. “But I <em> did </em>get you a present.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Then I guess it’s birthday sex tonight then birthday present tomorrow. Sounds good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Perfect </em>.” He adds before lifting up your shirt and helping you out of those jeans.</p><p> </p><p>It’s gonna be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Angel from Next Door [Nao Serizawa]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re informed that a certain swimming coach is moving into the apartment next to yours. Inattentiveness and having quite the wide imagination surely makes for a great first impression.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just sooooo much fun to write esp. with the little cameos I added in. Also, reader has some of my own quirks lol. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed making it. Happy birthday, sweet Nao.</p><p>Y/n - Name<br/>Y/a - Age</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hop out of the apartment complex elevator onto your floor. Down the hall, you’re met with a horde of boxes outside the unit next to yours along with your friend and neighbor locking the door to said unit.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey [y/n]!”<br/>“Misae! I didn’t realize you’re moving out today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my boyfriend and I discussed that the sooner I move into his place, the better. I’m super excited but I know I’m gonna miss your cookies big time.”<br/>“Sorry, if I’d known sooner, I would’ve made you a fresh batch.”<br/>“Hey, don’t sweat it! There was no helping it anyways. The new guy should be coming in a few days.”<br/>“Whoever they are, I hope they’re as great a neighbor as you.”<br/>“Hmm, I’ve never met him but I heard he’s a swimming coach.”</p><p> </p><p>Frankly, that’s not much of a description to go on. Images of a lean-built man with a goatee in his 30s or 40s start to creep into your head, but you suppose you’d have to wait and see if he’d actually fit the description.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The following days, you were barely at your apartment if not only to sleep. You mentally curse yourself at how you just had to take your classes the earliest possible time for this semester, thinking that you’d appreciate the extra downtime in the afternoon. That was certainly <em> not </em>the case. Since the coffee shop you worked for was severely understaffed, you had lost count of how many consecutive days you had to work longer shifts.</p><p> </p><p>You’re far too burnt out that you wouldn’t have noticed if someone had already moved in next door. At least today, on a Saturday and your day off, you don’t have to worry about working past humane hours. And to celebrate all the sleep you’ll be getting this weekend, you decide to whip up a fresh batch of cookies for the rare occasion.</p><p> </p><p>The whole thing is a piece of cake to you. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after popping the tray in the oven, you’re alerted by the sound of your doorbell. </p><p> </p><p>Wiping the sweat off your forehead, you open the door, revealing a man with long gray hair wearing gray-framed eyeglasses. He could well be in his early 20s.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I think this belongs to you.” He hands you an envelope with your name and unit number addressed to it.</p><p> </p><p>His voice is deep yet mellow. His eyes droop a little to the sides and he smiles so faintly, making him look even more gentle. He notices that you’re merely staring at him and adds, “It was under my pile so I took it by accident. I’m sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking the envelope from him, and before thinking to ask what to call him, his eyes glance a little bit higher than when they were focused on your eyes. “Uhm, you got a little flour—“</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh!” You look to the side, trying to wipe it all off but when you turn back to the man who returned your mail, he chuckles at your current state.</p><p> </p><p>“You... just smeared it all over.”<br/>“How embarrassing!”<br/>“Don’t be. It’s kind of adorable actually. So you bake?”</p><p> </p><p>The timer on the oven dings right on schedule as if to answer his question. You turn around on instinct, leaving the envelope on the countertop. You rush to put on your mittens before carefully taking the tray of a dozen freshly baked cookies out of the oven. You’re heavily distracted by the aroma of warm chocolate chip cookies with hints of vanilla spreading throughout the room. It suddenly dawns on you haven’t thanked the gentle soul who brought you your mail and that you left said man hanging by your doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“...would you like to try some?”<br/>“I’d love to.”<br/>“Gotta let them sit for a few minutes first. Uhm, mr.?”<br/>“Nao Serizawa. I just moved in a couple days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Your head tilts to the side. Suddenly, you’re studying him again.</p><p> </p><p><em> So you mean the swimming coach is </em>— he’s younger than you expected? This guy looks like he might be a student as well. You try and figure out how he could possibly be a coach at his age. All this is rapidly going on in your head within a few seconds but at this point, you’re too deep in thought to be well aware of your actions. “He doesn’t look like a middle-aged man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?”<br/>“What— </p><p> </p><p>—OH MY, did I say that out loud?! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—“</p><p> </p><p>He laughs at you before holding out his hand, “let’s start over. I’m Nao Serizawa. I’m 20-years-old and I am <em> not </em> a middle-aged man.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanting the entire apartment complex to swallow you whole, you reluctantly grab hold of his hand. “Hi, I’m [y/n]. I’m [y/a], and I embarrass myself on a daily basis.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>In the few months that Nao has lived in the apartment next door, you learn that he goes to the same university as you and that he’s a year ahead of you. He only worked as a coach part-time, adding emphasis on the fact that he taught kids how to swim but he’s working towards his goal of being a professional in the field of Sport Medicine in the future. He told you that rather than feeling offended by your little presumptions about him, he actually found it funny.</p><p> </p><p>You have to say, living next door to an angel such as Nao was something you never asked for but didn’t know you wanted. For starters, he always held out the elevator for you and sometimes he’d even walk with you to school, he’d invite you over to his apartment for a movie when he’s got a few other friends over, when you’re working later than expected, you sometimes arrive to a little neatly wrapped bento box waiting outside your unit and you would return the favor by leaving boxes of cookies, milk-bread, or shortcakes outside his, you would talk about your day over a cup of coffee, and though he was far more collected compared to you, it was never a dull moment with him. Sure, he was always the much more attentive and grounded of the two of you, but it all just seemed to you like you balanced each other out. The man kinda grew on you, if you were to be completely honest.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to thank him, just because. Perfect timing as well, you thought. The other day, you received a text from an unregistered number, who you later learn to be Nao’s best friend, Natsuya from the movie marathons, informing you that your angel of a neighbor’s birthday is coming up and that they’re planning a little surprise for him.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. He’s here. Be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Nao arrives at the apartment complex, finding the door of his own apartment unlocked. You’re quite certain that by now, he must know something is up. Natsuya’s plan of using the spare key he borrowed from Nao wasn’t exactly mastermind-tier but you still make the effort of surprising him, nonetheless</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Nao!” “Nao-senpai, happy birthday!” The mixture of the sound of confetti popping along with the disharmonious greetings in the background roared over the floor. You’d be sure to apologize to your neighbors as soon as this is all over with.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, didn’t we practice this already!” Yells out Natsuya, holding one end of the banner that says ‘happy birthday Nao’</p><p> </p><p>“Baka-Asahi, you were the only one who got it wrong.” Adds the little brother holding the other end of the banner.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true, Haru didn’t say anything at all!” The one with the red hair retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“But I popped the confetti. I did my job right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you couldn’t be bothered to do two things at once?” Says the other one wearing glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s— let’s keep it down, please.” Earlier he introduced himself to you as Makoto.</p><p> </p><p>For someone who’s as calm and composed as Nao, he sure keeps a <em> lot </em>of chaotic energy around for friends.</p><p> </p><p>You let the banter carry on as you walk towards your neighbor who’s looking far too amused at the whole situation in his apartment. He seemed to have faded in the background as well, even though he should’ve been the main object of this whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uhm– it’s chocolate-flavored.” You’re holding out a cake covered in white frosting decorated with the words, ‘Happy Birthday, Angel’ in purple. Sticking out on top of it is a single lit red candle.</p><p> </p><p>“You made this? That’s so sweet of you. Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>The noise suddenly died down and you’re aware that everyone’s practically staring at the both of you at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Make a wish.”</p><p> </p><p>He leans in until the cake and the candle are the only two things in between the both of you. He takes a short pause before blowing the candle out and everybody in the room claps and congratulates him in response.</p><p> </p><p>After setting the cake down on the coffee table, you ask him. “What did you wish for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” He palms your face and leans into you, planting a little kiss on your lips. “I got everything, right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking up to him, evidently flushed and barely able to contain your happiness, the corners of your mouth stretch wide as you greet him once more. “Happy birthday, <em> Angel </em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Distractions [Sousuke Yamazaki]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sousuke is by no means a bad teacher. Sometimes he just gets distracted—or both of you do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took inspo from that one art of Sousuke playing the guitar. It was a bass guitar and he teaches you acoustic in this one but Idk how to play bass so... enjoy! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hands covered your boyfriend’s eyes as you guided him towards his room. You’re incredibly pumped to give him his present that you had put so much thought into for the past few months.</p>
<p>Removing your hands, you reveal to him his present covered in blue wrapping paper with white polka dots lying on his bed.</p>
<p>He raises his eyebrows and breathes through his nose, obviously laughing at your lousy attempt to call that a present just ‘cause you wrapped it and plastered a ribbon on it.</p>
<p>“Gee—I <em>wonder</em> what it could be.”</p>
<p>“Come on, open it!”</p>
<p>He doesn’t even have to guess what it is. You had basically covered it in gift wrap—retaining the shape of the object—sealed it with a few bits of tape, added a ribbon as a last thought, and called it a day. You didn’t think to put much effort in the wrapping part but you pride yourself for at least taking the liberty to do it yourself.</p>
<p>He flashes you a smile and you nod your head at his way to give him a little nudging. He holds the gift up and tears a huge chunk of the wrapper off, revealing its content to be a sunburst acoustic guitar with a glossy finish.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday!”</p>
<p>He removes all the excess paper and pauses for a bit before holding the instrument up by its neck. His expression has no tell whatsoever of what he might be thinking but you know he’s studying it—turning it around and then sideways before looking through the sound hole, checking the label.</p>
<p>“You said your old one broke so I thought—”</p>
<p>He looks back at you, exhibiting the faintest smile ever. He leans down to your level, angling his face to kiss you properly. Even while he’s crouching, Sousuke’s figure still towers over yours.</p>
<p>“I love it, baby. Thank you.”</p>
<p>He sits on the edge of the bed, you taking the space to his left. He fiddles with the tuning pegs while strumming each individual string. You watch him tone the instrument by ear and it makes you wonder just how good he is with a guitar since you’ve never actually seen him play.</p>
<p>He takes notice that you had been eyeing what he’s doing.</p>
<p>“Here baby, I’ll teach you.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>You settled one leg over the other, holding the guitar in place. Currently, your back is pressed flat against your boyfriend.</p>
<p>His palm rests on the back of your left hand as he guides your fingers on where to place them at the frets of the guitar.</p>
<p>“Place your index finger on the second string, and your middle on the third. That’s called E-minor. You don’t want to press too hard or too soft. It’s okay if you feel uncomfortable at first.”</p>
<p>After you take your first strum, you turn to look at him to ask, “how’s that?” Your cheeks flush when you become aware of your close proximity to him. His lips are merely inches away from yours, but you’re keen on not letting your teacher’s efforts to go to waste so keep playing—setting aside anything that could possibly make you go off course.</p>
<p>“<em>Very good</em>. Just loose the tension on your hand, keep them in your fingers. Try the D-major now like I taught you.”</p>
<p>Teal eyes are watching you intently—observing how focused you are and how your lips purse while you’re trying to get the hang of transferring between chords. At one point, you even bit your lower lip when you had struck the wrong chord by mistake.</p>
<p>“How am I doing?”</p>
<p>He brushes his fingers along your side, “that’s perfect, baby—just keep going.”</p>
<p>His constant touching and the compliments that he keeps sending your way sends a knotting in your stomach—but you get the impression that he’s not praising you for how well (or how well he pretends) you’re playing the instrument right now.</p>
<p>You try striking a chord again. This time, asking in a certain way to confirm your suspicions, “did you like that, baby?”</p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p><em>Uh-oh, there it is</em>.</p>
<p>He moves your hair, keeping it from getting in his way as he runs his nose along the skin between your jaw and your neck.</p>
<p>“Sou. You’re not listening—ah!”</p>
<p>Without warning, your boyfriend lightly nipped at your sensitive skin. He trails kisses from your neck up to your jaw before deciding to answer you, “I know, baby can we finish that later?”</p>
<p>He still asked even though he’s already grabbing the guitar away from you. Carefully, he places it on an empty corner in his room before turning back to you. He presses a hand on your chest, lightly pushing you to lie down on the bed. He hovers over you, placing his knee in between your thighs which subconsciously makes you arch your back and form an o with your mouth in response to the sudden contact. He props one hand beside your head before leaning into you, attacking your mouth with hungry kisses.</p>
<p>You run your hands all over him before lightly tugging on his shirt in an attempt to make him take it off. But he pulls away, “now can we just—”</p>
<p>“Yes—shh, keep going, baby.” You complained at the sudden loss of contact but he got your earlier message, quickly taking off his shirt before you pull him back into you.</p>
<p>At the last second you bring a hand up to his chest, “but teach me how to do bar chords after this!”</p>
<p>“Uhm—maybe we can push that lesson a little later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Happy birthday, Sousuke.</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>